Preparing for publication an annotated edition of the fifty letters (327 typed, double-spaced pages) which Jonathan Mason Warren, an American surgeon wrote from Paris between September 1832 and 4 April 1835. These letters are an informed, judicious, and detailed description of Parisian medical facilities--hospitals, lectures, clinics, dissecting rooms, private lessons--and of the methods, instruments, and teachings of French surgeons, clinicians, and medical scientists. They record how a young American medical student acquired a professional education and what he transmitted to American medical culture. This project would involve 1) establishing and reproducing a full and accurate text; 2) researching and writing explanatory notes for each letter; 3) writing an introductory essay consisting of a biographical sketch of Warren and of descriptions of American medicine and the Parisian medical world of the 1830s. Since no American doctor's letters from Paris in this period have been published in book form, the result of my research and writing would be a unique work of about three hundred pages entitled "The Parisian Education of an American Surgeon, 1832-1835" which would be a valuable source for the history of French medicine, particularly surgery, and for the history of French influence on American medicine.